Strike of the Viper
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Veronica Marietti wanted to take a break from Manhattan after a tragic incident kills her father. She moves to Brooklyn with her uncle in order to take a breather, but when she's forced on a date with town bad ass, Marco Vendetti, she gets a little more than she's bargained for. Her reasons for being there come into question as she struggles to decipher between right and wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of frustration at the measly amount of Marco Vendetti fan fiction I could find to help quell my Marco feels, I decided to create a story for myself (and of course any other Velvets/Marco girls out there). For reference, this takes place before the film. Marco has just become the leader of the Vipers and is, of course, ruthless and demanding with just the right amount of redeeming qualities. **

**Thanks in advance for reviews, follows, and favorites! I'd love to get feedback from you all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the summer of 1955 and it was just starting to get warm out in Sunset Park. Our story begins in the west side of Brooklyn in a small pizzeria called Emilio's where a drug peddling gang known as the Vipers are set to have a meeting.

Marco Vendetti walks in the family owned business, puffing on a cigarette with his hair slicked back. The top buttons on his shirt are opened to show off his black wife beater. He finds his men at their usual table in the back corner and makes a beeline in that direction. He takes his spot at the end of the booth in a single chair, motioning for Gino to send their usual, four beers and a Brooklyn-style Sicilian pizza.

Around the table sat Philly on one side and Jimmy and Vinnie shared a booth. They stopped their conversation but remained staring at something on the other side of the establishment.

"Hey, boss." Philly said absent-mindedly.

"What are you moron's staring at?" Marco barked, putting out his cigarette and following their line of sight. His eyes opened wider, wondering exactly how he hadn't laid eyes on her before.

By the register was what had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tiny, with smooth curves. Marco imagined she was luscious beneath her full skirt and loose blouse. Her skin was light with golden undertones that were only accented by her dark chocolate locks that she had tied on the top of her head in a pink ribbon. She had slight, olive-shaped eyes that were dark beneath full lashes, set above her angular cheekbones. To top it all off, she had a set of full pouty lips that were the most delicious shade of pink. "Who's the dame?" He asked, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Nino's niece." Jimmy explained. "Heard she moved here from the city. They've been staying with Nino all week."

"Well, we might have to start coming here more often." He scoffed.

"Jimmy here has called dibs." Vinnie laughed, slapping Jimmy's shoulder.

"Oh no. Not this time, Pockets. No one lays so much as one finger on the broad." Marco muttered. "She's mine."

The girl took a sip from a cherry soda, giggling with a girl he recognized as being Annette Bucculo, that bitch who was dating that goody two-shoes Leon Anthony. She stopped, wiping her hands on her apron before Nino handed her a pie and a tray of cold beers, nodding in the direction of Marco's table. She balanced the two trays delicately, gracefully gliding over to the men.

Uncharacteristically, Marco leaned out of the way, if only to get a better look at this doll-like creature placed before him. As she placed the trays down, she leaned over him and he could smell her, clean and somewhat spicy. He smirked to himself. She was innocent. She was vulnerable. She was perfect. "I've never seen you here before. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Veronica." She smiled, almost ashamedly. "Veronica Marietti."

"And what are you doing tomorrow, Veronica?" He almost purred her name.

"I'm here till we close."

"Come on, doll. It's Saturday night. I'm gonna take you out."

"I don't think so." She said smoothly.

"You misunderstood. That wasn't a question."

The young girl was taken aback. Marco took her silence as an opportunity to yell to the kitchen. "NINO!"

The old Italian man peeked out of the kitchen and replied.

"Let the girl off early tomorrow. She needs to get ready to go out with me." He instructed, smiling this devious grin.

"She'll have the day off, Marco." He said, almost too easily.

"Even better." He smirked triumphantly.

"Uncle Nino. A word, please?" Veronica bit her lower lip, marching to the kitchen with her uncle and shutting the door, leaning her small curves into the door frame. "What the hell?"

"Just go along with it, Ronnie. There's nothing I can do. Do you even know who that is?" He said in a hushed yell. The girl merely shrugged. "That's Marco Vendetti. I know the name doesn't mean much to you, but here it means the world. He practically owns Sunset Park and everyone in it. He could have me shut down and on the street with a snap of his fingers!" He sighed, rubbing the back of his balding head. "Just go out with him, make him happy. You don't have to sell the whole farm, just let him sow the field a little bit." He said, turning his mind back to his work and rolling out some of his signature dough.

"Sow the field..." She repeated again, biting her lush lower lip. She sighed heavily and spun against the door frame, pushing the door open. The men now seemed to be in deep conversation as she floated her way back to the table. "I assume you know where Nino lives." She said, interrupting the men. Marco paused, between bites and looked back up at her, not answering, only staring as he swallowed. "Be there at 8. Don't be late." She said, asserting herself against her better judgment and sashaying her way out of the front door.

"Boss, she kind of, uh -" Jimmy began.

"Shut it. Let's get this shit done."


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica Marietti had been physically ready for her date with Marco for the past hour. She found herself aesthetically pleasing. She had taken the time to roll her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders in gentle waves, parting it off center and pinning back one side. She carefully lined her eyes, applied mascara to her long lashes, and then painted her lips a dark cherry red.

She liked the contrast of the color to her light skin. In the city, where she was born and raised, red lipstick was a sign of class and sophistication. On the east side, it meant something completely different. It was a sign that you were fast. Veronica ignored the implication, hoping that she could hold her own with this Marco Vendetti character despite how nervous she really was.

Her daddy always told her to never show fear, don't let anyone think they're stronger than you. People find your weak spot, they'll walk all over you.

She wasn't sure where they would be going. Marco didn't seem like the type to wine and dine a girl. She still decided to dress feminine. She maybe owned three pairs of three quarter jeans, after all. She picked a cream colored halter dress with thick straps across her chest. The dress synched in the waist with a thick ruby red belt. She chose a matching pair of red pumps with which she was now marching around the apartment's small kitchen.

She had come her to get away from the city, thinking that somehow it would make her forget her father, forget how he was murdered in cold blood for trying to do something good. That was the kind of man he was, after all. She had always been a daddy's girl. She was making herself sick, thinking about how vastly different Marco Vendetti was from her father. He was the exact opposite, in fact. She'd be lying if she said that didn't intrigue and scare her a little.

At two minutes till eight, she decided to go downstairs and wait on the stoop of the apartment. Right on time, a cherry red 1952 Chrysler Convertible pulled up to her building with the top down and Marco Vendetti stepped out. He had on a black button up underneath his black leather jacket. He smoothed back his hair and flicked his cigarette into the street as he leaned on the windshield of his car. Veronica carefully descended the stairs and stood firmly about two feet away from the car.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, doll? Get in."

"The door." She said, almost clearing her throat.

"You've got hands, right?"

She gave him a few more seconds and when he didn't budge, she thanked him for the lovely evening and turned on her heels to go back inside.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." He muttered, circling the car and holding the door open for his date.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She cooed, finally sitting in the vehicle.

Marco licked his lip, muttering to himself and shaking his head as he rounded the vehicle, getting into the driver's seat. Ordinarily, he would have backhanded this little bitch into last year. Something about her feisty attitude and smart mouth made him want to dominate her, show her exactly who he was. He was gonna make her his.

"You look nice." He said. It wasn't a lie. He actually had thought she looked beautiful, but that word was too hard for him to say. She had painted herself up for him. The dress gave him a better view of her curves and the thought of his hands on that milky skin made his cock twitch.

She sat so daintily in the car, her ankles crossed to the side and her hands placed gently on her lap, her eyes trained forward. "I want to make something very clear to you; this is a favor to my uncle. Nothing more."

"Yeah, princess? And what makes you so sure you won't have a good time?" He snickered.

"Female intuition." She told herself aloud. She was determined to have a horrible time.

* * *

"What is this movie supposed to be about?"

"It's a horror movie, doll. It ain't supposed to be about anything. It's supposed to scare you so you climb on my lap." He mocked, placing his arm over her shoulders.

He had parked in the very back. When they saw him in the car, they waved the couple through immediately. That alone made Veronica realize what kind of man he was. The curiosity got the best of her. "So you're a Viper?"

He chuckled to himself, glancing over at me as he puffed on another cigarette. "Baby, I'm _the_ Viper."

"My uncle's afraid of you." She stated blankly.

"He should be." He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "You aren't?"

She thought about it carefully, biting her lip, making Marco imagine that lip between his own teeth instead. "I am. A little." She finally decided, turning a little to face him.

"Let's see if we can change that, then?" He whispered, husky and dark in her ear, causing her to shiver. He flicked his cigarette out the window and grabbed her face, pulling her closer to him.

"No." She said simply, placing her gentle finger with her short red nail up to his lips.

He groaned, low and deep before biting the end of his thumb and turning his attention to the screen. Bitches didn't tell him no. He started contemplating how he was gonna get to this girl, how he would get her to let him in so he could destroy her. "So, why'd you move to Brooklyn?"

"My father died." She practically whispered. "My mom hasn't moved from the couch except to go to the liquor store. Nino's my last relative in New York. I wanted to take a break from Manhattan, get my mind off things. I need to stay local to go to Marymount Manhattan in the fall."

"The arts school?" He asked, to which she nodded. "What kind of art?"

"I dance, mostly."

"You any good?"

"I suspect you'll never find out." She smirked. "Marymount wont either if I can't come up with the rest of my tuition by September."

"Why'd you have to move in with Nino? Not that I'm complaining." He began lighting another cigarette.

"I wanted to take a little mental vacation. Everything got so heavy for a while, it just made sense."

"You know, I have a few ideas on how we could get your mind off things." Marco winked. She made an exasperated moan. "I'm sorry about your father." He lied. He figured it was enough emotion to help seal the deal, get this doll upset enough to climb in his backseat, play backseat bingo.

"Are you really?" She asked, turning to him and studying his face.

He took the cigarette from his lips and with his free hand, he gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. There was a falter in her resolve. Her eyes had begun to water and it was beginning to threaten her eye makeup. Something about the tender touch had her questioning her entire stance on Marco Vendetti. He loomed dangerously closer to her face, lips a mere inch apart. "Marco?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home?"

* * *

"You're home early, boss" Philly said as he sat at the kitchen table playing cards with Vinnie and Jimmy. Marco walked in the door and slammed it behind him, opening his fridge and pulling out a cold beer, popping it open and taking a long swig from it.

"I take it that it didn't go as planned?" Jimmy cackled.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Marco spat.

"Why didn't you just take the cake? You know what I mean?" Jimmy laughed. "I would have."

"You don't know how to handle a woman." Philly laughed.

"I think I could figure it out, especially with a sweet little thing like Veronica." Jimmy mused.

Marco slammed his fists on the table, startling Jimmy causing him to fall backwards out of his chair onto the filthy linoleum floor. "There ain't gonna be no 'figuring out', understand? You lay one hand on that girl and I'll –" Suddenly, Marco got a fantastically dastardly idea. "Hey, Philly!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Find out everything you can about Veronica Marietti. I wanna know everything; her first pet, her favorite color, when she made her first 'F' on a math test. Whatever you can get. I need to know where she's gonna be tomorrow night. I have an idea." He smirked deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marco!" Philly yelled from the hallway.

"You got a death wish?" Marco replied from his bed.

"Got what you wanted." Philly said nervously.

Marco got up and pulled on a pair of jeans from last night that he found on the floor. He tugged them up his lean hips and synched his belt before opening the door. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked, walking in front of his cousin and walking to the couch, plopping down and lighting his morning cigarette.

"Got everything I could on a miss Veronica Marietti." He said, holding up a few papers.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Marco urged.

"Alright. Princess just graduated Valedictorian at Cathedral High School in Manhattan. She went to all girls Catholic schools her whole life. Good grades, no records. Pretty much squeaky clean."

"Makes a lot of sense." Marco muttered, rubbing his lower lip before taking another drag on his smoke.

"Get this. This is where it get's interesting." Philly said, handing Marco a clipping from a news paper.

"Upper Westside cop found among dead after major drug bust." Marco read aloud.

"Look at the name." Philly urged.

"I can fucking read it myself!" Marco yelled, glossing over the article. "Marietti was first on the scene when gun fire ensued. The officer heroically risked his life to pull four young women from a drug den on west 59th street. The women were pulled from the building and were brought to the hospital. Marietti called for backup as he tried to clear the building and came under fire. He leaves behind a wife, Regina Marietti, and a daughter, Veronica Marietti. No arrests were made." Marco bit his lip and put out his cigarette on the table. "Daddy dearest is a fucking hero."

"Turns out his insurance pension had certain…limitations. Ran out before the little princess could pay her tuition for Marymount Manhattan in the fall. She needs cash, lots of it if she wants to be able to go in the fall."

"I knew all that." Marco sighed. "What she need? A couple grand?"

"You think giving her the cash for school is gonna get you up her skirt?" Philly asked.

"Shit. Get Jimmy here." Marco said, storming out of the room.

* * *

Veronica began wiping down counters while her uncle took the day's earnings to his safe in the back. She had almost let a snake like Marco Vendetti kiss her. She really had lost it.

The bell on the door chimed and took her out of her daydream as it was pushed open even though the neon sign had been shut off. She recognized the man from Friday night as one of Marco's friends. Probably another viper. "We're closed." She said in an assertive tone.

He walked up to the counter anyway, cornering her by the cash register. "It's alright, I didn't come for pizza." He mumbled as he put his arms on either side of her, uncomfortably close.

"Too bad, that's all that's on the menu." She said nervously, glanced behind her and looking for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Don't be like that, doll." He said, leaning into her neck. He placed one hand on her waist with a little more pressure than necessary.

"As far as you're concerned, that's closed too." She said, reaching behind her and settling for a ball point pen. "You have ten seconds to get out."

"Aw, come on." He leaned in for the kiss and she brought the tip of that ball point pen into the meat of his thigh just as Marco Vendetti opened the door.

"Jimmy! Get the fuck off of her!" Marco yelled as he came in the room. He quickly noticed his gallant plan had fallen apart as soon as Veronica took it upon herself to get rid of Jimmy. Jimmy cried out in pain as he fell to his knees at her feet and then flopped to his side as he tried to pull the pen from his flesh. Marco ran over and kicked Jimmy once for good measure and then took Veronica's hand, helping her to step over the drug addict now rolling in agony on the black and white tile floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, still a little shaken from the incident. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Apologize for last night." He said honestly. "It's a good thing I showed up when I did." He smirked, trying to make himself seem like a hero. He was impressed at how she handled herself, even though he didn't get a chance to save her like he had wanted. "The streets are dangerous at night, princess."

"Somehow I doubt you make them any safer." She scoffed making him chuckle.

"Go get your things. I'll walk you home."

"It's around the block. I can manage." She suddenly realized their hands were still touching and she pulled away abruptly.

"I wanna know you got home safe. It doesn't get much worse than me, doll."

"That's your argument?" She laughed.

"No one would dare if you were under my arm, princess."

She rolled her eyes, looking to the man writhing on the floor. "Your friend is bleeding on my clean floor." She complained.

"Jimmy, get the fuck out."

"Boss, I –"

"I said get the fuck up! I've walked away from worse." He muttered. "I swear to God…" Jimmy stumbled out the door and out of sight down the street.

"I have to finish cleaning this up." I sighed.

"Nino will understand." He took a stride forward, brushing a curl that fell loose from her high ponytail behind her ear. The motion made her shudder, and he took notice. "He'll get it in the morning. You wont get in trouble."

She thought it over in her head, the logical, responsible thing to do being the obvious choice. She took that choice and balled it up, throwing it out of the window before she whispered, "Okay."

* * *

"So, when you gonna let me take you out again?" Marco smirked, glancing up at Veronica as she placed her hand on the apartment building's door.

"Are you always so persistent?"

"Only when I see something I really want." He climbed the next to steps to be level with her, pressing her into the door so they could both fit on the same step. To steady her, he placed his hand across her stomach and braced it against the door. Her breathing hitched when his chest became flush with hers and their lips were mere inches apart.

"I'm off tomorrow." She sighed, placing her hand on his chest, warning him to keep his distance.

He groaned, hanging his head before her. "I have something to take care of tomorrow night."

Veronica traced her finger up his chest to his chin, tilting his face back up to look at her. He was painfully attractive and she was well aware. There was a serious war going on in her head. On the one hand, she was sure he was evil. On the other hand, she wasn't convinced that she cared. "When can you make time in your busy schedule, then?"

"I'm not sure how long this will take. Will you be waiting when I come back?"

"We'll see."

"Can I get a kiss to hold me over?"

"Maybe when you come back." She purred, reaching behind her back with her free hand and twisting the door knob, giving her an escape plan. She slipped in the door with an innocent, "Goodnight, Marco." She shut the door in his face.

Marco punched the wall, murmuring a curse word before walking home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to take a minute to show appreciation to everyone for all of their kind reviews. As far as things I've written goes, I think that this is absolutely one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Marco ended up at Fritzy's club as planned. Sales were down and everyone was taking it poorly. Fritzy told Marco to take a seat across from him at his desk.

The Viper leader leaned back in the chair, linking his hands over his chest as he watched the Mafioso speak candidly. "Have you heard what's going on?" Fritzy asked.

"No, boss. Why don't you tell me?"

"Last month, there was a huge bust in Manhattan. Cops are getting more and more strict with this shit. Hurting business." Fritzy explained. "I've received word that there's another guy cooking and dealing in the area."

"I'll take care of it." Marco muttered.

"Yeah, you better. What's bad for business for you directly affects my money. If I don't get any money from you, you're no longer useful. You know what I'll do if you're no longer useful, right Marco? I don't have to elaborate?"

"No, Fritz. You've made things crystal clear." Marco said, getting up and letting himself out. He grabbed Jimmy around the neck and pulled him close to his chest once they left the club. "Fritzy says there are more dealers on the streets. Find them for me."

If there was one thing Jimmy was good at, it was doing drugs. If there was a second thing Jimmy was good at, it was finding the drugs.

* * *

Veronica knew she shouldn't be intrigued by a beast like Marco Vendetti. He went against everything her father ever taught her was good and righteous. She was fairly certain he was a drug dealer and multiple other things that only made matters worse. Her father died trying to get drugs off the street and now she was very close to falling for the very thing that killed him.

She needed to clear her mind. The best way for her to do that was to dance. She couldn't exactly do that in this tiny little apartment. She decided to sneak down to the shop.

She rearranged the tables and kept the lights off as not to draw attention to herself and lost herself in music that she found in her head. She was pulled from her ministrations by a knock on the window.

He had just been casually walking by, on his way to his club from Fritzy's when he happened to see her. He imagined she didn't want to be seen since she had the lights off. She probably wouldn't have been spotted if it was for the fact that he liked to keep an eye on things on his side of the neighborhood.

She was every bit as graceful and magnificent as he had imagined. Twirling and tumbling and jumping. He didn't want to disturb her, which was strange. He did, however, want to speak to her.

She stopped abruptly, startled by the noise, turning to the window and staring at him with wild eyes. It took her a moment to react, walking to the front door and unlocking it. "Marco?"

"Veronica." He sighed.

"You're supposed to be busy."

"And you're supposed to be home." He countered, shutting the door behind him as he slipped in. "I just finished up tending to some business. I need to go attend to something else. Come with me."

"I was just about to go."

"I'll take you home. I just have to go talk to a few people first." He wanted to show her off to his guys, show everyone that she was his and not to be touched. He wanted to claim her before everyone. "It wont take long."

It seemed innocent enough, and she had been thinking about seeing him again. She hated to admit it to herself, but she wanted to go if only to be near him. "Alright, let's make it quick." She smiled, grabbing the key to the pizza shop and ushering him out before locking the door behind them.

* * *

"The Club", as Marco called it, was nothing more than a pool hall with a rusty juke box and a ripped up pool table. There was a bar in the corner, which was probably the only redeeming quality.

"Vinnie!" Marco hollered to this tall, dark man playing pool. He kept his hand around her waist protectively as he spoke. "Doll face, you remember Vinnie, right?" She vaguely remembered his face, but didn't know him by name. She nodded anyway. "I've got business to attend to in the back. I'll be right back. Keep her entertained, huh?"

Vinnie nodded as Marco let go of his grasp on her and walked to the other side of the room and entered a door she probably wouldn't notice otherwise.

"It's Veronica, right?" Vinnie asked, leaning on his pool cue.

"Yes." She replied, trying to pretend she was somewhere else.

"You drink?"

"No." She shook her head.

"I'll get you something you'll like, hold on." He smiled, seeming friendly enough.

He left her alone for no longer than five minutes, which happened to be more than enough time for one of the Velvets to walk over and confront her. The blonde with short curls was wearing too much makeup, and not enough fabric. Veronica watched her closely as she sauntered over, seemingly a little tipsy. Veronica wasn't sure from what yet. "Sweetheart, you don't belong here. You're too pure to be in a place like this."

"I'm sorry?" Veronica asked, a little taken aback. "Why do you care?"

"You walk in with Marco wrapped around your little finger, you don't even know? Around here, Marco is top prize for a game you can't even compete in. Go home and play with your dolls, little girl."

Something clicked in Veronica's head and she stepped forward, close to the girls face. "Maybe you didn't realize because you're too drugged up and drunk to use all of your senses properly, but it was me coming in that door over there with Marco around my waist."

"Seems to me that that makes her belong here more than you do, Betty." Vinnie said, stepping in. "Is there a problem here, ladies?" The Betty girl humphed and walked away. "Don't let them get to you. They don't mean anything around here more than a piece of ass, anyways." He watched as Betty gathered up her friends and they march out the door. "No big loss. You know, I haven't seen the boss ever keep anyone around as long as you." She nodded at the acknowledgement, not sure if she was supposed to reply. She had already suspected that was the case.

Vinnie had come back with a small plastic cup full of red liquid. "It's called a Brooklyn, you'll like it. Taste's like cherries."

She took a sip and found she liked it. It had a strong after taste, but wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "Can you play?" He asked, nodding to the table.

"I'm better at poker."

"You wanna play?" He raised his brow.

"Yeah, okay."

"Saddle up, boys! Got a poker game going." Vinnie announced, clearing the balls off the table and finding a deck of cards behind the bar.

"Around here we play for money, but since you're new here, we'll just play for fun." This guy who was introduced as Anthony said.

"I'm sure Marco can front her." Another man, Chris, said.

"Let's just make this a friendly game, boys. Go easy on the little lady." Vinnie interjected.

* * *

Marco walked out of his meeting with some of Jimmy's contacts and was surprised at what he found. Veronica was not only drinking, but in the middle of a very heated game of poker with a pile of dollars in front of her.

"Boss, you brought a regular card shark in here! Turned her tips into big bucks!" Vinnie laughed. He had folded a few hands ago and let Veronica duel it out with Anthony and Chris.

He walked to the bar and snapped his fingers before being handed a cold beer and walked over to the table to get a better look. He stood behind her at the table and watched her closely.

"Raise. Ten." Anthony said, throwing out another bill.

"Call." Said Chris.

"I'll raise five." Veronica tossed out another bill.

"Call." Said Anthony.

"I fold." Chris threw his cards out.

"Stand."

Anthony flipped over his cards revealing a king and a two. "Two pair."

Veronica smirked and picked up her cards, flipping them over as the boys all groaned. She had two kings, giving her the upper hand with three of a kind.

Vinnie laughed, grabbing up the cash and handing it all to Veronica.

"Beginner's luck." Anthony muttered.

"Bullshit, Tony, don't be bitter." Vinnie laughed. "You should come play more often, Ronnie. We could play teams and take 'em for all they're worth."

"Vinnie cheats, don't play with him." Marco laughed as Veronica got up from the table, stuffing her new found cash in her clutch. "You ready to go home yet, beautiful?"

"Can I get one more of these?" She said, holding up her empty glass.

Marco took the glass and sniffed it. "How many of these you give her?" He asked Vinnie.

"That's my second." She pouted.

"More like third." Vinnie laughed and Veronica began to giggle. "She never drank before. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I think we better get you home, then." Marco frowned, downing the rest of his beer and taking Veronica by the hand to lead her out of the club.

"They respect you a lot." Veronica noted her observation.

"They fucking better." Marco said sternly.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I dabble in lots of things."

"You sell drugs."

"Mostly. Is that a problem?"

"I don't think so." She thought aloud. She didn't think that was the worst thing Marco Vendetti had done in his life. Probably not by a long shot. "I'm not like the Velvets." She sighed. "Is that a problem?" She asked, looking up at him.

"The Velvets don't interest me. They're too easy to play with. I've moved on to more interesting toys." He said, stopping on the corner of the block and placing his other arm on her hip, pulling her into his chest. He tilted her head up, looming in closer to her lips, determined to not have her pull away this time.

She anticipated the kiss, even welcomed it, leaning up into it before he had a chance to clear the distance between them. There was a melding of cigarettes and cherries as their tongues twirled around each others. Veronica was graceful and skilled at everything she did, and kissing was no exception. Marco was dominating and rough, much like she expected. As soon as it began, it was over. They needed a few moments to catch their breath.

"Marco?" She whispered.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Does this make me your girl?"

That was a big commitment for Marco. He didn't do just one dame at a time, he kept a few on the side, but Veronica wasn't like the rest of the Velvets, that was true. He wanted to keep her around, at least until he got what he wanted and he was willing to do whatever it took to get there. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**jessegdixon: What kind of romance story would this be if he didn't end up reforming at least a little bit because of Veronica? Haha**

* * *

**This parts a little boring. Sorry, it's mostly filler for story development. I still hope you enjoy it. Questions/ comments/ concerns? Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

"Jimmy come by yet?" Marco asked Philly the next morning.

"Not yet, boss." Philly admitted as he counted the night's earnings. "Heard your Marietti girl raked it in at the club last night. Held her own against Betty, too. She's a little pistol, that one. Boys seemed kind of jealous."

Marco smirked deviously. He liked when other people wanted his things. "Yeah, well they can just stay jealous. Find Jimmy and get him here. If he hasn't found our new competition by now, he never will."

"You got it, boss."

* * *

Jimmy walked in the filthy kitchen and took a seat at the table, right across from Marco. The man was tweaking hard, so Marco had a pretty good idea he had found what he was supposed to. "Well?" He asked.

"They're led by some guy they call Big Louis. They have a bar on 47th they deal out of, but it's temporary. Said they recently lost their warehouse and are trying to make a quick buck to build back revenue."

Marco quickly connected the dots in his head. "I'm willing to bet anything these are the fucks from the Upper Westside."

"The one's who killed Marietti?" Philly asked.

"Marietti?" Jimmy asked, "Isn't that the last name of your girl, Marco?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy." Marco snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. "Round the boys up. We're gonna pay them a little visit."

* * *

Veronica sat with Annette at Willy's soda shop sipping on her usual cherry soda. "All we did was kiss, I swear."

"Marco Vendetti doesn't _just kiss_. Are you at least being safe? Marco's bad news. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Believe me, I don't wanna get hurt, either. We're just having fun until I leave. I can't get tied down in Brooklyn."

"Well, just watch yourself." Annette looked up nervously from her seat in the direction of the door. "Cool it, Leon and Bobby just walked in."

"What? We can't talk?"

"Let's just say if Marco and the Vipers are ultimate evil, Leon and his friends are all that is good." She whispered. "The Viper's aren't even allowed on this side of the street."

Leon sat on the stool beside Annette and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Veronica." He nodded at me. "Word on the street is your wrapped around Marco's finger."

"I'd say it was the other way around." Veronica smirked. She had only met the boy once and didn't know much about him besides what Annette had told her. "So are you guys going to go to the Feast?" She asked, changing the subject deliberately.

"We go every year." Annette laughed, happy at the change in conversation. "It's kind of a tradition."

A young boy with thick brows ran in, straight up to Leon, saying "Allie boy" was really messed up at the club.

"Those fuckin' Vipers." Leon yelled. He looked cross at Veronica. "You need to watch your fucking boy!" He barked, jumping up and running out the door in the direction of Marco's club.

"Leon!" Annette cried, jumping up from her seat and running to the door, leaning against the frame for support.

Veronica followed her new friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm and watching the man run down the street.

* * *

When Leon got to the club, it was mostly empty save for Philly and a few of the Velvets who never seemed to leave. Alphonse was passed out cold on the floor near the bar. "Where the fuck is Marco?" He hollered, grabbing at his brother and slapping his face. "The fuck did he take?"

"Whatever he could get his hands on." Philly shrugged, handing Leon a cold rag.

"You tell fucking Marco to stop this. He can't keep selling him drugs."

* * *

Marco lead the rest of his gang out to 47th street, entering the bar like he owned the place and startling the men inside. "Which one of you is Big Louis?" Marco asked.

The group of men parted and a tall, strong looking man walked forward. "That would be me. Who's asking?"

Marco ignored the question. "You're selling here in Viper's territory. Taking our business. It's gonna stop."

"Yeah? Lemme guess, you're gonna make me?"

"Oh, he's not as dumb as he looks, folks!" Marco laughed, taking a broad step forward, pulling his knife out of his pocket and twirling it in his fingers. "You're gonna fucking stop selling on our turf, or I'm gonna make you fucking stop. Simple as that."

"Look," The guy said more calmly, "We're only trying to make a quick buck before we can go back to the city. Not exactly our cup of tea, Brooklyn."

"What happened in the city? You morons stupid enough to kill a cop, you deserve everything you fucking get."

"What, you read a story in the paper and suddenly you know what happened?" Louis laughed. "What the paper didn't print, was that that cop, Marietti, he was a fucking crooked piece of shit. He was supposed to cover our tracks in exchange for some quick cash, only he didn't hold up his end of the bargain. So yeah, we killed him. And we'd do it again if we could. Lost everything because of that rat mother fucker."

Marco wanted to charge at him. He wanted to avenge Marietti's life. These dumb fucks had hurt Veronica by killing her father. No one was allowed to hurt Marco's girl but Marco.

He promised Fritzy no bloodshed on his streets. He had to hold up to that promise. For now, at least. "You've got a week to relocate. You fuck with my business, I'll fuck up yours. End of fucking story." Marco said. He snapped his fingers and the boys followed him out.


	6. Chapter 6

**jessegdixon: It's good to hear! I loved that line, too! I kind of laughed while I wrote it. Thanks for the support!**

**Everyone else: thanks for the sweet comments! Keep them coming! I'm so glad everyone likes this! **

* * *

Marco hadn't planned on telling Veronica. In fact, he planned on forgetting it had happened.

"You actually think he's gonna leave?" Philly asked, sipping a beer as his cousin counted their earnings, making sure every last cent was there.

"Not at all, but at least I can tell Fritzy I tried to keep the peace." Marco paused to lick his thumb and continued to count.

"What about the girl?" Philly asked.

Marco glanced up in order to smirk at his cousin. "I'm almost finished with her."

Jimmy ran in the door. "Leon's looking for you. Says you're really gonna get it this time."

Marco looked up at the drugged up guy in his kitchen. "Well, Leon's gonna have to wait. Gather the rest of the Vipers. We're going to the Feast tonight. I'll bet anything we'll run into that little bitch, Leon there."

"You're gonna get Veronica in the middle of this?" Philly asked.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He admitted aloud. He suddenly shook his head and added, "At least not until I'm done with her." He smirked to himself, setting his cash back on the table and looking back around the kitchen. "Philly, get this shit cleaned up!"

"Sir?"

"I've got a hot date tonight."

"The fuck does that have to do with anything? You never care if the house is clean when you bring dames over."

"Stop asking questions! Just shut up and do what I fucking say!"

* * *

Marco arrived at Veronica's apartment on time.

She came out dressed in a plain black dress with black pumps. The dressed synched in the center with a pink ribbon that tied near her side with a bow. She had swept her hair to the side with a clip and it fell in soft curls over her left shoulder. She avoided heavy makeup and had only lined her eyes and applied copious amounts of mascara.

Marco had decided to go the extra mile and met her by the door, offering her his hand to help her down the stairs.

"You look good, doll."

"Thank you." She said. He was sure she was blushing. He held the door open for her as she smoothed out her skirt. "Are you sure you have time to go tonight? You've been busy lately."

"Business, babe. I made sure I have plenty of time for you tonight."

She nodded, somewhat understanding that business comes first in Marco's life and allowed him to drive them to the Feast. She knew Leon was still looking for him, if only because Annette had warned her earlier at the pizzeria. She was hoping to keep Marco distracted long enough to warn off any fights.

She allowed Marco to lead her around the church grounds, showing her off like a prize he had claimed, something no one was allowed to touch. She had to admit it was nice to feel wanted. "Everyone's staring." She whispered against the spider tattoo on his neck.

"They're all jealous, doll face. You'll get used to it." He pulled her in closer, possessively. "What did you want to do first?"

"Hey, Marco!" Vinnie called from beside the high striker. Marco's arm fell from her side, instead grabbing her hand and leading her over to the group of vipers trying to test their strength. "What's up, daddy-o?"

"What are we doing, boys?"

"Target practice. For when Leon finally grows a pair of balls and steps up." Toni said.

Vinnie leaned around Marco to look at Veronica. She had fallen to the background, standing just behind the Vipers leader. "How you doin', little princess?"

"Hi, Vinnie." She smiled, still holding Marco's hand.

"You gonna win the girl a prize, boss?" Vinnie asked, handing him the oversized mallet.

Marco looked back at Veronica and she nodded. "Go show them what you've got." She smirked, letting go of his hand. He smirked at her, handing the guy in charge of the game a bill. He flicked his cigarette into the grass and took the mallet in both hands, raising it up over his head and bringing it down hard on the target below. The little ball on the gauge rose up rapidly and struck the bell at the top.

"Come on little lady, step on up and pick a prize." The carnival game worker said.

"That one." She smiled, pointing at a small brown bear.

He handed her the trinket and she spun back around to find Marco and the boys in deep conversation. Marco nodded and bit his thumb, stepping towards Veronica.

"I've got to go talk to the boys for a minute. I promise, I'll be right back, doll." He kissed her forehead and pulled out a roll of bills, handing them to her. "Go have some fun."

She was disappointed to say the least. She decided to go find Annette who was over by the ring toss, also alone. "Hey! There you are!" She smiled, embracing her friend.

"Did you get left behind, too?" Annette laughed.

"Boys." She giggled, rolling her eyes and setting her stuffed animal on the counter.

They decided to split a bucket of rings and were doing poorly when a pair of hands slipped around Veronica's waist. "Told you it wouldn't be long." He purred in her ear, kissing and biting her neck. She giggled and turned on her seat. "You're doing it all wrong." He said, standing up straighter. He picked up a ring and tossed it sideways, landing the ring on one of the glass bottles in front of them.

"Marco. The fuck are you doing here?" We turned to see Leon standing just behind Annette with his brother and a few other boys behind him.

"Last I checked, it was a free country." Marco laughed, pulling away from Veronica and stepping closer to Leon.

"Leon, not here. Not at the church." Annette pleaded, trying to hold him back. He merely brushed her off, coming forward to meet Marco, chest to chest.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here after the other night." Leon said.

"Yeah, well you've got a lot of nerve showing your face, period. You and these pathetic mother fuckers behind you." Marco countered.

"Well let's see who's really the pathetic one here."

"Bone yard. Half an hour." Marco snickered.

"See you there."


	7. Chapter 7

"Philly, can you take her to the house?"

"Sure, boss." Philly said, walking up to Veronica and trying to usher her to his car.

"Wait a minute." Veronica said, pushing Philly aside and walking to Marco. "Your

just sending me off?"

"Safer then the alternative, sweet heart." He said, brushing her cheek. She slapped his hand away and he growled at her, startling her enough to step back. "Just -" He took a deep breath. "Please, just wait for me at the house, doll. It'll take me ten minutes to take these guys down and I'll be right there."

"Forget it, Marco." She fumed, stomping off and passing Philly.

Marco kicked the ground and yelled in frustration.

"Boss, you ain't goin' soft on us?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

"Shut your dirty fucking mouth, Jimmy!" He grabbed the man by the neck, nearly lifting him off the ground. "Let's get this shit over with."

* * *

"Your taking me home." Veronica instructed.

"But Marco said -"

"I know what Marco said! I am not going to his house to sit and wait for him like some little bitch. Take me home, Philly."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Marco led the Vipers through the Bone Yard, right to where Leon and his friends stood. The Vipers came equipped with chains and lead pipes and various other oddities to fight with while Leon and his friends only used fists.

Leon shrugged off his coat, throwing it to the ground behind him and walked up to Marco, seemingly un phased by the man's brute strength and beaming gaze. They kept walking towards each other until they were a foot apart.

"Surprised you showed." Marco snickered, not backing down.

"Had to come give you a reason to lose tonight." Leon bit back, bringing his right hand in direct contact with Marco's left eye socket.

With that, the fight was on. Viper's began jumping on the naïve little church going boys of Sunset Park, punching, kicking, and fighting dirty, which is what they were best at.

Marco seemed stunned for a moment that he wasn't the first person to throw a punch, but he bounced back quickly, punching Leon right back. Leon came forward, bring his elbow into Marco's face before grabbing his head and bringing his nose into Leon's knee. Marco came back up with blood pouring down his face. Marco didn't think twice, he grabbed his blade from his back pocket and grabbed Leon by his hair, holding his chin up and bringing the blade to his throat. "Never know when to leave well enough alone, huh Leon?"

"Fuck you, Vendetti." He spat. Marco kicked Leon's legs out till the strong boy fell to his back on the ground. Marco kicked him in the side and made sure he was down before he spoke. Everyone looked up to watch the Viper's fearless leader as he spat out blood. "I'm in a particularly good mood tonight, boys. I'm gonna let little Leon here live! But not without reminding him who's boss." He kneeled down on one knee, holding Leon down by his chest and carving a little slit in Leon's right cheek. "A daily reminder that you don't fuck with a Viper." He spat.

* * *

Marco didn't bother cleaning up when he got home, he looked around to find on Philly sitting as his table and started screaming. "Where the fuck is she?"

"She asked me to take her home."

"And you did? At what point did she become your boss?" He screamed, punching a lamp. It shattered on the kitchen floor.

"She seemed pretty adamant, boss."

"You're worthless, you know that. I give you one little thing…"

"How'd the fight go?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"How does it look like it went?" Marco's face was red and swollen with the beginnings of a pretty brutal black eye.

Philly got up and wet a rag, handing it to Marco. "Hope that fuck Leon looks worse than you."

Marco smiled to himself. "Yeah, I fucked him up pretty good. Let's just say the boy's scarred for life." He wiped the blood off his face and walked out. "Don't wait up, Philly."

* * *

Veronica had wiped off her makeup and gone to bed early, still fuming mad at Marco Vendetti and how he treated her like a play thing. She was even more angry at herself for letting him.

From her room, she could hear the banging on the front door and someone violently screaming her name. "Where the hell is she?" The familiar voice spat, now more loudly and clear than before.

"Marco, I don't think you should be here."

"Good thing you don't get paid to think. Where is Veronica?"

She sighed heavily and pulled herself up, opening her bedroom door to see him standing in the living room with her uncle. He glanced over and looked at her. Coming down the hallway now with his confident stride.

"Ronnie, do you want me to uh –"

"We're fine uncle Nino. He's not gonna hurt me."

Her uncle looked upset, but he knew he couldn't exactly do anything to control Marco Vendetti. "Alright. If you need me, just holler."

She let Marco into her room and shut the door, leaning back onto it for support. "You fucking left me?" He fumed.

"What did you want me to do, wait on you to come home like a puppy dog?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not a plaything, Marco. I'm a girl."

"MY girl." He came forward, grabbing her wrists in a way that would probably leave a bruise. "You have no idea how lucky you are, doll."

That's what it all boiled down to. Veronica was only a girl. She'd belonged to her father until she was 18, and when he passed she was just passed along to her uncle. Now she was just the latest thing on Marco Vendetti's arm. She sighed, flopping back on the bed before she noticed his face. "What happened to you?"

"I'll be alright." He muttered. He had endured worse in a rumble.

"Come here. Let me see." He flopped down beside her on the bed and she touched his face, more gently and carefully then he anticipated. "I'll be right back." She muttered, leaving him alone in her room.

Moments later, she returned with rubbing alcohol and a rag full of ice. Marco was no longer on her bed, but the window was opened. "Needed fresh air." He mumbled as she slipped out onto the fire escape.

"Hold this on your eye." She said, handing him the ice. "You're gonna be black and blue in the morning."

"Might be a good look for me." He scoffed.

She sat beside him, tucking her knees in and feeling very exposed. She was in an oversized t-shirt and shorts that were reminiscent of boxer shorts. "Give me your hand." She shook her head at him when she saw his battered knuckles. "This is gonna sting."

"I can take it."

She dabbed some alcohol on a rag and tentatively dabbed at Marco's bloody knuckles. The man winced, sucking in heavily through his teeth which made her giggle. "Told you it would sting." She smirked.

"Still mad at me?" He asked.

"Are_ you_ still mad at_ me_?"

"Yeah. You disobey everything I tell you to do. And you've got a smart fucking mouth."

"You make it to easy to piss you off, handsome." Veronica purred, letting go of his hand and taunting him. He placed his hand idly on her bare thigh, internally thinking how nice her legs were.

He pulled the ice pack away from his face and looked at her intently. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you. One condition."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Come here." He grabbed the back of her head with his clean hand and pulled her forward in a rough, possessive kiss. If she had been standing, she would have melted in his hands.

She pushed him back suddenly, glaring at him. "You forgot. I'm still mad at you."

"Good, baby. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sure we've all been waiting on baited breath for the smut. Well folks, without further interruption…**

* * *

It was raining out and Veronica cursed herself for not bringing her umbrella with her to work today. She would have to walk an entire block in the rain with her days worth of tips tucked in her bra. She locked the door to the pizzeria behind her and started trekking home. She passed an alley and a pair of hands grabbed her tiny waist, pulling her towards some trash bins as one of the hands snaked around her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Miss Marietti. We aren't gonna hurt you. I'm gonna let go of your mouth, but I want you to promise you wont scream, okay?"

She nodded the best she could against the man restraining her and he released her. She realized she was surrounded by three men she had never seen before.

"You know, you're even more beautiful then we imagined. We heard a lot about you." The man said, circling around her.

"What do you want?" She managed.

"I just want you to pass along a little message to your boyfriend, Veronica. Tell Marco that we aren't going anywhere. In fact, we wanna take his business, and everything that's important to him." He ran his finger through her soaked hair. "Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

* * *

Marco, Jimmy, and Philly sat on his couch, drinking beer and watching a Dodger's game when there was a knock at the door. Marco cursed under his breath and got up, intending on getting another beer while he was in the kitchen anyway.

"Whatever this is better be fucking important…" He muttered, opening the door to see a drenched Veronica standing on his doorstep. "Veronica?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

He could tell she had been crying. He pulled her in the door and into his chest. She stood perfectly still as he kissed her forehead. "What happened to you? What's wrong?"

"These guys were waiting for me when I got off work."

He pulled back, suddenly holding her shoulders firmly. "Did they hurt you?"

"No – they wanted me to tell you something. They were coming for you. They want your business and anything that's important to you." She started sobbing.

He pulled her back into his chest. "Jimmy! Get your ass in here!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"We've gotta go look for some guys. Get your coat."

"You're not going, are you?" Veronica asked, sounding very upset.

"I wanna go find these fucks, babe. No one touches what's mine and gets away with it."

"I don't want you to go." She whimpered.

Marco groaned harshly. "Jimmy, get Vinnie and some of the guys and find out where Big Louis is. I want someone on him at all times, I wanna know when he eats, when he sleeps, how often he fucking breathes, got it?"

"Got it boss." Jimmy said, scattering quickly.

Marco nodded, biting his thumb. "Let's get you dry, huh?" He said, soothingly, leading her to his room. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of plaid boxers and handed them to her. "Get cleaned up, alright. Do you need anything?" She shook her head 'no.' "I'm not going anywhere."

She took a hot shower and dried off, pulling on Marco's dry, oversized clothing. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and realized how scary she looked with her mascara running down her face and her hair wet and stringy down her cheeks. She removed as much of the makeup as she could manage before she left the bathroom, finding Marco laying on his bed with his hands behind his head like a pillow.

She hadn't noticed before but he had been half naked the entire time, only donning a pair of gray sweatpants that slung low on his hips, showing off the plunge of the protruding bones there.

"Feel better?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"A little."

"You can take my bed. I'm gonna wait up for the boys and find out what's going on."

"You don't have to go." She whispered, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"They're not gonna hurt you again, baby. I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna hurt them. I'm gonna hurt them worse, believe me." She nodded simply, knowing Marco meant what he said.

"I feel safe here. Safe with you." She muttered, leaning into his chest.

He wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anything, anyone. Sure, Marco Vendetti was no saint. He had fucked plenty of girls, used them to get off and then left them high and dry, but this was different. He'd never found much use for foreplay. He didn't care about getting girls off. For him it was all about domination and his own selfish needs. Veronica was different. He found himself wanting to please her, wantinb to explore every part of her body and make her beg for him. He wanted to feel her writhing beneath him and be the last word on her lips before she unraveled.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. She moaned softly and pressed her lips to his, nipping at his lower lip just before he pushed her into the mattress. He slid his hand up his shirt that was hanging off her just to touch her bare skin. He stopped when he reached her ribs and pulled back, supporting himself on his strong upper arms. "Are you sure?"

"Marco, I've never –" She bit her lip, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "I've never done this before."

His eyes got wide and he pulled back, staring at her, taking her all in. "You're serious?" He couldn't believe his luck. He had never had a virgin before. He couldn't believe it, Veronica was so beautiful and perfect. How could no one ever see her _that_ way? She was flawless beneath him. She was all his. Every bit of her. _Mine_, he thought.

She nodded, obviously embarrassed. She blushed and bit her lower lip. "If we do this, are you going to get tired of me?"

"Of course not." He wanted it to be a lie, but he knew by now he didn't think he could ever get enough of her. She was like a new drug he had discovered. If he could package her up and sell her, he'd make a killing. That is, of course, if he could ever control himself enough to stop taking the hits himself.

"It's gonna hurt?"

"You'll like it." He smirked, kissing her jaw line.

She pushed herself up, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over her head. Marco growled at the sight of her breasts, bare with perfect pink nipples, now erect to the chill of the room. He bit her collarbone, planting little kisses down her chest until he found his way to her full, soft mounds, taking a nipple gently in his teeth and suckling until she gasped, clutching his messy hair in her fingers. He continued down her stomach until her found her navel, dipping his tongue in and swirling around the edge as he asked himself again how he could ever be so lucky. "Marco..." She murmured. He wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't just moaning. He glanced up at her and she pushed on the boxers she was wearing.

"Let me." He growled, his gorgeous eyes now dark with lust. He kissed her hipbone and then sank his fingers into the elastic waistband, tugging down on the offending material. He moaned at the sight of her, completely exposed before him. So pliable and willing to let him do what he wished with her.

She shifted awkwardly, well aware at his eyes on every inch of her, places no one had seen before.

He leaned back down, now mere inches away, supporting himself on strong arms. He leaned into her ear, biting her ear lobe gently as he whispered, "So perfect. My little porcelain doll." It caused her to shudder. He leaned up on one arm now, reaching down to push his sweats the rest of the way to the floor. "You alright?"

"I trust you." She murmured honestly. She nodded, biting her lip again before he pushed himself into her, painstakingly slow, giving her time to adjust as she bit down on his neck, just above his spider tattoo, digging her beautiful nails into the flesh of his bare back.

She never ceased to amaze him. No other girl had been this fucking tight around him. It's like she was made to mold perfectly around his cock. She was warm and wet and welcoming. He could feel her break with a whimper. He took her maidenhood, another thing no one else could steal from him. _Mine._

He watched her face carefully as he pulled back, sliding back home with a little more force and speed until he found a pleasant pace for them to continue. Soon she was panting and moaning and muttering his name in ways that gave him an urge to push her further until she was writhing and falling to pieces with her first mind-blowing orgasm, just one more thing to add to his list of things that were all his. She became impossibly tight to the point where she was milking him dry. He had never felt anything so amazing and life shattering in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has absolutely no plot – just the smut. I got a good taste of it in the last chapter and I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy, favorite and review!**

* * *

By the time the boys came back, Veronica had fallen asleep. Marco marveled at her as he pulled on his sweat pants. Her hair had dried in wild waves around his pillow, framing her beautiful face. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but his over whelming need to keep her safe had drug him from his bed.

Marco slipped from his room as silently as possible and entered his kitchen. Vinnie and Philly were there, beers in hand, with one in front of Marco's seat. "What happened?"

"We couldn't find them. We checked that alley you told us about and they had already run for it. To top it all off, the bar they were dealing from is closed. The windows were boarded up and everything." Vinnie admitted.

"This is unacceptable." Marco groaned, leaning back in his seat and lit himself a cigarette.

"We can keep her safe, boss. It won't be a problem. They'll fuck up and we'll find them." Vinnie assured his cousin.

Marco wasn't worried about keeping her safe. He knew he would be able to do that. In fact, he hadn't wanted to do anything more. "She's gonna be staying here for a while. Until we can find these fucks and get them the fuck out of Brooklyn." He said. He got up and pulled a few bills from a jar on the counter and handed them to Philly. "In the morning I want you to go get some of her clothes from Nino's, let him know she won't be at work. Run by the store and get groceries, too."

"Groceries?"

"Yeah, we need stuff besides beer in the fucking refrigerator." He tried to control his temper. "I'm going back to bed. I don't want to be disturbed until you find them, not even if someone dies." He put out his smoke and walked back to his room.

Veronica had rolled over, reaching across his side of the bed in her sleep. He smirked at her sleeping form, trying to decide how to move her without waking her. He picked up her hand, slipping underneath her arm and freezing as soon as she snuggled closer into his chest. "You left me." She pouted quietly.

"I had to go give instructions. We won't be disturbed anymore." He said in his signature husky voice. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel fantastic." She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Good." He whispered, kissing her forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Go back to sleep, kitten."

* * *

Veronica woke up early feeling well rested and more alive than she had felt before. Marco's entire demeanor screamed sex, and he didn't disappoint. She was amazed that this is what she had been missing out on all of this time. She slipped out from under his arm and wandered down the hallway.

"Morning, princess." Philly said, reading the paper by the table.

"Oh, hi." She squeaked, painfully aware of how she looked at the moment. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing Marco's clothing. "Coffee?"

"You're in luck. Boss had me buy actual food. None of us know how to cook, but he figured you'd like the gesture." He cleared his throat. "I also got some stuff from your apartment, just in case you wanted to get dressed."

"Thanks, Philly." She blushed. "Did you want breakfast?"

"Doll, does it look like I turn down food?" He joked.

Marco woke up to an empty bed. He ran his fingers through his hair to get his off his forehead when he sat up, hearing giggling and laughter coming from his kitchen. He pulled the drawstring tighter on his sweats and padded quietly down the hall to find Veronica, still in his clothing, hair still in tousled sex-waves, flipping pancakes on his stove.

"Morning, boss." Philly said, cautiously. He knew all too well that look that Marco had on his face.

"You've got her cooking for you?" Marco snapped.

"Marco." Veronica said, turning around and placing a foot up on the stove. "I wanted to make breakfast."

"You couldn't get dressed first?" He growled.

"I didn't want to wake you." She shrugged.

"Philly! Go check on the club."

"Aw, but boss. My pancakes."

"Fuck your pancakes. Get out." He yelled.

Philly muttered a few curses, but left anyway. Marco followed behind him, locking the kitchen door. "What do you think you're doing? Walking around like that?"

"I don't see the big deal. It's just your cousin."

"You know how many guys walk in and out of this house all day? I don't want them all making eyes at you." He walked up to her and grabbed her ass, firm in both his hands. "This is mine." He leaned down, kissing her roughly, his tongue dominating hers and she welcomed it completely. He picked her up and spun her around, lifting her ass onto the kitchen table. "How are you feeling?" He muttered against her lips, reaching his large hand down the waistband of the boxers she was wearing and slipping into her wetness, causing her to moan and lurch forward in his skilled hands. He laughed to himself at her reaction.

"I thought it would feel worse." She sighed, gripping his wrist as he swirled a finger around her clit.

"We could try again." He groaned, kissing her neck.

"Please?" She purred.

He slipped his hand out of her waistband and pulled up her shirt, tossing it on the uncharacteristically clean floor. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her forward enough so that her ass was off the table, ripped the boxers off and laying her back down on her back. She reached forward, running a painted nail down the tightness of his stomach and daringly into the band of his sweats. He lurched forward, almost asking her to continue, but she pulled back, grabbing his wrists and tugging him forward so their stomachs collided in time with their lips. He bit down on her lower lip as he pulled back, running his hands down the expanse of her stomach, marveling at how she seemed even more flawless and fragile in the daylight. _Mine_, he reminded himself, before he tugged his sweats down and watched with his mouth agape as she slowly engulfed his full length. She gasped at the tight, impossibly full feeling of him.

She still felt sore and stretched from last night and was amazed that this action still felt pleasurable. When he was sure she had adjusted to the feeling of him, he leaned onto her, holding her neck down with one hand and rubbing her clit in the other as he picked up speed, pounding into her with the reckless abandon that he used for common whores. He was amazed that she still seemed so tight around him. Her moans became more frequent, almost pained by the beating she was taking. "Tell me. Say you belong to me." Marco whispered, his voice deep and dark and full of lust.

"I'm all yours, Marco." She somehow managed and that was enough to push him over the edge, pumping a few more times. He didn't stop swirling around her clit until he felt her shudder all around him, grasping at his wrist for leverage. "Marco?"

He managed to hum something similar to a reply.

"You made me burn my pancakes."


	10. Chapter 10

Marco reluctantly brought Veronica to the club for fear of leaving her alone.

"I really should be going to work." She muttered as he guided her with his hand at the small of her back towards the door of the under-the-table establishment.

"Your uncle understands."

"I have to make money, Marco." She argued, stopping short just in front of the door.

Marco groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't _have_ to do anything, kitten. I can take care of it. You don't have to worry."

She glared at him, considering this concept for a moment, considering the sincerity in his eyes. "You can't do that."

"I can, and I will. I take care of what's mine. Whatever your little heart desires, you'll have it." He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He cradled her face in his hands, taking in the soft curves and flawless features. He brought his lips down to her nose, the most innocent of gestures, really. "Let's go." He whispered, holding the door open and ushering her inside.

"Ronnie!" Vinnie exclaimed to Veronica before turning his attention to Marco. "Morning, boss."

"Yeah." Marco mumbled.

"Jimmy got a lead this morning, Philly said not to call, though. They went to take care of it."

"Fucking morons." Marco muttered. "You need anything?" Marco asked Veronica to which she replied a simple no. "Be right back." He said, leaving her there with his cousin.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm being held prisoner." She joked with a giggle.

"When we get these guys out of Brooklyn, it will be okay." Vinnie admitted.

"I feel kind of like I'm in the way."

"God, no! We need to keep you around! You're good for business." He winked. "You keep Marco off our backs. He has actually been relatively calm the past few days. The guys love you."

"What about them?" She nodded to the group of Velvets by the couch. Some hung around the necks of various men she didn't know by name, some more or less passed out.

"Don't let those broads get to you. They aren't anymore than a piece of ass. They might not like you, but they'll sure as hell respect you. They're jealous. You didn't have to drop to your knees to get in the front door."

They could hear shouting from beyond the door. A few minutes later, Philly came in with Jimmy close behind him, dragging in this guy by his arms. Everyone turned and gaped at the spectacle as they tried to make their way to the backroom, even Marco. He looked at Veronica before following the boys into the backroom.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Vinnie joked. "Wanna play cards or something?"

* * *

"They'll kill me if I tell you, Vendetti." The guy, Serge, sputtered, coughing up blood and spitting it by Marco's feet. A tooth was in the red slobber.

"I'll kill you if you don't, so start talking." He growled, wrapping the chain tighter around his knuckles and threatening to punch him again.

He rocked in the chair he had been tied to, almost tipping it in his rush to get as far from Marco's fists of fury as possible.

"Louis just said to watch you and get you running scared. After we watched you for a few days, we realized who the girl was. Thought it was pretty strange so we told him. He had us rile her up, hoping it'd be enough to throw you off."

"That worked out well for you, didnt it." Marco spat, kicking the chair out from under him. "I want you to give your boss a little message for me." He snickered, straddling the chair and leaning down, pulling out his blade. Serge flinched at the sight. "No one threatens me and my girl and my business. He'll have to do worse if he wants to get rid of me." He sliced into the man's exposed cheek, a long sliver of red liquid appearing in the blade's path. "I'm coming for him."

* * *

"Marco's right. You do cheat." Veronica smirked, watching him carefully.

"I do no such thing." Vinnie said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm watching you. You draw from the bottom."

He sighed, laughing to himself. "How'd you get so good at cards anyway?"

"All girls' school. We didn't have much to do between periods." She smiled.

The door to the backroom opened and the guy Jimmy had brought in ran out the front door in a hurry, dripping blood, a limp to his gait.

Marco followed close behind, rubbing his knuckles. He dug in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it for himself. "Kicking his ass, yet?" Marco smirked, watching Veronica intently.

"He started cheating." She said snidely.

"Had to, boss. It was pitiful how bad I was losing."

Marco chuckled, drawing on his cigarette. Veronica caught his hand and stared at the bruises forming in weird patterns around the fresh scabs from his rumble the other night. "It's fine." He muttered under his breath, dealing with the pain. "Philly's gonna take you to my house, okay? We're gonna try and fix all this by tonight."

She knew not to argue. Arguing with Marco in front of his guys seemed like something you would do if you wanted to get slapped. "Bye, Vinnie."

"See you later, doll face."

Veronica stood from her chair, looking at Marco, silently asking his permission to touch him in front of his men. He pulled his cigarette from his lips, turning his cheek to her and tapping the corner of his lips. She sighed, a little disappointed, and kissed Marco's cheek before following Philly out of the club.


	11. Chapter 11

**jessgdixon: Thanks for the support! We'll get to the violence in the next chapter! **

**I couldn't help myself, had to add more smut. As always, I hope you enjoy! Follow/Favorite/Review! **

* * *

Veronica wasn't amused with Philly. His main contribution, as far as she was concerned, was to complain and play babysitter. She made chicken cacciatore to keep her mind occupied and then decided to take a bath. The hot water soothed her aching body and she was able to clear her head and read for a while.

"I could get used to this sight." Marco had slipped in silently, startling her. She jumped suddenly, sloshing some water from the tub. He leaned there in his black wife beater with a familiar gleam in his eye.

"You're gonna have to. I'm not allowed to leave." She mumbled.

"Veronica, I just got home." He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Lucky you. I've been here all day. Philly isn't exactly a Cub Scout leader. All he does is drink and complain and watch baseball. I can't sit here everyday like this, Marco."

"What do you want me to do, Veronica? I'm doing the best I fucking can. I'm trying to keep you safe." He noticed now that he was screaming irrationally, he wasn't upset about it, though.

"Jesus Christ, Marco. You're the reason I'm involved in all of this!"

"Sweetheart, all this started long before you met me." He scoffed. He said it out of anger and actually regretted it.

"What do you mean?" She whimpered, on the verge of tears.

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose again and lurching forward, dropping somewhere close to the side of the tub and leaning against the rim. "Forget I said anything. Look, as soon as we get these guys, things can go back to normal. I promise."

"You're gonna kill them, aren't you?" She barely breathed.

He placed his hand on hers, not answering the question outright. "There's gonna be a day when you thank me for this, doll face." He leaned forward, gripping her chin and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Marco?" He stared blankly at her, waiting for her to continue. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Kitten, I've got nine lives. It's barely gonna be a fucking fight." He started to stand, holding out a hand to help her up. "Now get out, I need to shower."

* * *

Marco entered the bedroom with damp hair, hanging in his face in broken pieces. All he wore was a white bath towel, slung low on his hips. His chest and shoulders still glistened from residual water.

"Did you find anything while you were gone all day?"

He sighed, sitting on the bed and facing away from her. "Followed the guy to 64th street and then lost him somewhere. I think they're hiding somewhere close."

She slid off the bed in her pink silk teddy and stood in front of him, pushing the wet hair from his forehead and marveling at his bruises and scrapes, knowing that he had sustained them all from trying to protect her. "Thank you." She whispered. She leaned in close to his face and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Marco pulled her onto his lap with a giggle, holding her firm against his bare, damp chest. She pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips and undoing the towel that was barely covering his massive erection. She rolled her hips into his unsheathed length and leaned down to kiss him. The silk of her nightgown glided over his over sensitized skin and the friction of her lace panties against his immense hard on was beginning to be too much for him. He groaned in frustration.

Two could play at this game.

He snaked his hand between them and the calloused pad of his thumb instantly found her swollen nub through the thin fabric of her panties, she whimpered at his touch, tilting her head back and pressing into his hand. As soon as he got that plea of acknowledgement, he pulled his hand away, bringing both strong hands to her rounded hips. "Beg for it, sweetheart."

She smiled down at him, leaning back into his chest and kissing him soundly on the lips, baring down on his lower lip with her teeth and pulling back. As she sat back up, she gripped the hem of her silk nighty, pulling the garment over her head and revealing to Marco just how completely she was turned on. His hips jerked when he saw her full breasts, marveling and just how bouncy and marvelous they looked from this angle. All too sudden, she leaned back down, obstructing his view. Her lips found his ear. "Fuck me, Marco." She purred.

That's all the encouragement he needed. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been more completely aroused by a broad for more than thirty minute increments. He growled, gripping her hips more soundly, his fingers digging into the flesh of her sides. He had every intention of plowing into her when he realized there was a small scrap of fabric in the way. He groaned in frustration and grabbed his blade off the nightstand, pulling the side of her panties out and slicing them off her. "I liked those." She pouted.

"I'll get you new ones." He easily lifted her up, shifting her tiny body just enough to find her perfect little entrance. "Lots of them."

She braced herself with her hands holding her up, slowly letting up until he had glided all the way inside of her. She paused, noticing the increasing pressure in her stomach.

Marco grew impatient, using his strong hands to lift her, encouraging her to move. She slid off him, then fell back down suddenly, full force. "Fuck." He breathed, bring his hands up her torso to cup her full breasts, rolling her perky nipples in his fingers. He watched as she worked him, as his length disappeared into her and reappeared, the rolling of her stomach muscles, the bouncing of her breasts. He had turned her into some sexual goddess, hell-bent on helping him fulfill various fantasies. She was completely and totally his.

Her nails were digging into his chest as his hips met hers. Marco's feet dug into the mattress as he arched his back to lift her up. She had the overwhelming sensation to touch his lips, so she ran her index finger over his perfect mouth. As she pulled his bottom lip down, he jutted forward and bit the sensitive pad of her digit, causing her to cry out.

He wanted her, wanted ever inch of her, to possess her in any way possible. He gripped her back, pulling himself up into a sitting position, pulling her forward to rest on his thighs, gliding her over his lap as his mouth probed hers, owning ever inch of her being. "I need you to say it." He commanded.

"Please, Marco." She whimpered. The new angle created more friction where she needed it most, bringing her close to the edge, but she needed him to push her over. "I'm all yours, Marco. Please…" He unraveled inside of her, bursting his hot seed in the confines of her hot sex as she began to contract around him. He fell backwards on the bed, her falling somewhere close beside him.

* * *

Marco found it hard to sleep. He told himself it was because Veronica was tangled in his sheets, her head resting just above his heart and her loose curls dangling haphazardly over his arm muscles, but he knew he didn't mind.

He stared at the ceiling, as his mind rotated through a few thoughts; killing Leon, killing Big Louis's gang, making money, and keeping Veronica safe. Mostly he just thought about keeping her, his most prized possession.

The sound of shattering glass was unnerving. Marco shot of out his bed and grabbed his sweats, shoving them around his hips. He paused to make sure Veronica hadn't stirred. She slept like the dead, oversexed and exhausted entangled naked in his sheets. Totally his.

He ran down the hallway, finding Philly, looking like he had also just been awakened. Marco looked out the window, seeing no one. He ran out to the street to find his beautiful cherry red Chrysler Convertible absolutely trashed. The top had been shredded, the windshield and windows smashed, the hood dented. "Fucking cowards!" Marco screamed into the night. "Why don't you come and get me? I'm right fucking here waiting, mother fuckers!" He screamed, tapping his chest for emphasis.

There was another smash noise, this time from the other side of the house. Marco heard Philly scream out a few curses and the boss ran inside to see what his cousin was so adamant about. Philly held a brick in his hand, holding it out to Marco with wide eyes. Marco took it, Philly flinched as if he was about to strike. The dark Italian looked at the brick, muttering a string of curses. "We're coming." It said in bold black letters.

"Get the boys together. This ends tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a little warning, this is almost over. There are four chapters after this one, but never fear! I am diligently working on a sequel that goes along with the movie! More details later, though! Let me know if you enjoy!**

* * *

"Marco!" Vinnie shouted from the door of the club. "We found them! One of my guys called from the Borough."

"What the fuck are they doing there?" Jimmy muttered.

"Did I tell you to fucking think?" Marco snapped. "Get your asses up, we've got shit to do."

* * *

The two men slipped into the house simply enough. The back window in the kitchen was smashed enough to unlock the back door. They trudged forward as silently as they could. These Vipers were pretty stupid, leaving the girl behind with no protection besides that fat fuck Philly Babes.

Philly, who was supposed to be awake, watching the house, had passed out, shirtless on the couch. The television droned an infomercial in the background as the man snored heavily, open-mouthed.

One of the men bashed him in the head, knocking him out. "Fat fuck was too easy."

"Did I ask for a play-by-play? Go get the fucking girl." The other man yelled, nearly slapping his companion.

They slunk down the hallway, checking each door until they found her sleeping figure, curled in the sheets, completely naked. "Jackpot."

* * *

Marco Vendetti and the other Vipers walked into the garage in the Boroughs. They came equipped with chains and various weapons, most of which were varying degrees of hand tools and car parts. They half expected the warehouse to be empty when they spotted the unsuspecting gangsters scattering at the intrusion.

"Vendetti. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist our little invitation. I must admit though, I didn't expect you to come so early." Big Louis mused, coming forward from behind a large mahogany desk, looking out of place in the garage.

"I don't take threats lightly, Louis. This has to end now. I was going to let you leave with some dignity, but now I don't think I'm gonna be able to play nice."

"Dignity? You wanted me to walk off with my tail between my legs. In what nature is that dignified?"

"It is compared to how you're gonna leave this warehouse."

"In a body bag!" Jimmy cackled.

"Shut up, Pockets!" Marco snapped.

"Look, boys. You might as well all go home. There's not gonna be a fight here tonight."

"Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure?" Marco crooned.

"I've got leverage. A bargaining chip, if you would." Big Louis smirked, snapping his fingers. Two men came out, opening a cabinet behind the large desk and a lifeless body fell out. A female body. A familiar one, cloaked only in an over sized black jacket. Her ripped panties now shoved in her mouth as a gag, her hands and ankles bound in tape.

"Veronica?" Marco let the name slip from his lips, barely a whisper. "What the fuck did you do to her? I'll rip out your mother fucking throat!" Marco roared, preparing to jump the man. He stopped when he heard the click of a gun cocking.

"Easy, lover boy. She's fine. We just…sedated her a little bit."

"You drugged her?" Marco spat.

Louis laughed. "She's feisty, that one. Quite the mouth on her. Quite the little body, too." He hummed. "She was gonna get herself hurt. And what fun would that be?" He ran his hand over the desk, grabbing a glass of cold water and throwing it on the girl. She stirred before them, her hair now soaked; she let out a muffled scream, eyes wide in fear. "Upsie daisy." Louis cooed, lifting her up by the arms and leaning her against the desk. Marco noticed she was crying. He took note of the blood drying tentatively on her temple, running down from her eyebrow. "I'll tell you what, Vendetti. You tell the little princess all about what happened to daddy dearest, and we'll leave. You won't have to see us again."

Veronica looked furiously between Marco and Louis, wondering what it was they were talking about.

"Don't make me do that." Marco sighed. He bounced nervously on the balls of his feet.

"If you won't, I will. And then you'll all pay the price." Louis admitted.

Veronica muttered something behind the gag.

"What's that, dear?" Louis asked, pulling her into an awkward embrace to which she screamed. He pulled the gag from her mouth and threw it near Marco's feet. "Why don't you repeat yourself, doll?" He asked, pushing her forward with a strong hand on the small of her back. She fell to her knees, not able to stabilize herself with her feet bound, barely catching herself with her hands before she hit the ground. Marco kneeled to help her. "Watch yourself, Vendetti. Don't do anything stupid."

Marco held back, watching as her tears fell on the concrete, turning the light gray into a heartbreaking slate color. "Say it." She managed in between sobs.

He bit his thumb, taking a deep breath. "He was helping them." He mumbled. Her eyes shot up to his, now blood shot and violent. "Your father. He was covering their asses. That's how he got involved, why he was there that night. They were paying him to help."

"You're lying!" She spat, trying to push herself up.

"He's not, darling." Louis walked up to her, putting his hand on her dainty shoulder to which she jerked away from, screaming loud and shrill. The sound bounced from the empty walls and rattled their insides. Louis seemed un phased by the outburst and continued. "He told me a story. About a little princess who had a dream. Problem was, money was tight and he couldn't stand to see her suffer. So we made a deal. Worked out nicely until he grew a soft spot for the test subjects. He tried to break them out. Threatened to reveal our location. Couldn't have that, now could we?" He asked, picking up her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. She spat at him, hitting his chin, before she jerked her face from his hands, curling into a ball by his feet. He laughed at her futile attempt to unrattle him, turning to Marco who was still poised on his knees. "I'm a man of my word, Vendetti. Take your little slut and get out, though I doubt she'll want you anymore after this. We'll be gone by morning."

Marco lurched forward, gingerly placing a hand on Veronica's arm. She didn't react, only looked at him, heartbroken. He picked her up, gently. She acted like a ragdoll in his grasp as he carried out of the ware house to the car. His men followed him out, shell shocked from the experience. Marco set his girl gently in the backseat of Jimmy's car and used his blade to cut the tape around her appendages, being careful to keep her covered. As soon as she was free, she recoiled, pulling away from him and shutting him out.

"Boss?" Vinnie asked quietly behind him, waiting for orders.

"Take 'em. Don't let any of them walk away. No one hurts my little princess."


	13. Chapter 13

The ride home was unabashedly quiet. Jimmy was scared to speak as his boss sat sideways in the passenger's seat, eyes on Veronica who lay in a ball across the back. Marco couldn't stop thinking about how this wasn't exactly how he had pictured himself getting her in the backseat. A light thought in the midst of this otherwise somber night.

He had used all his self control to stay outside with her, protecting her as his men fought the Manhattan gang. He was mad at himself, most of all for being so stupid. Philly couldn't protect anything unless it was smothered in garlic and tomato sauce. Veronica wasn't safe with anyone but him. He knew that now, and cursed himself for thinking any different.

He spent the time, leaning against the blue convertible and listening nervously as punches were thrown, gun shots fired, chains rattled and people screamed and made other animalistic noises. He didn't like being on the outside like this. He was their leader, he should be in there, helping kill the men who hurt his girl, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Jimmy was right, he had gone soft.

The Vipers had won, but at a cost. Three of their men died in that warehouse, left to stew with what little was left of the Manhattan gang, waiting for cops to come discover the bodies. They couldn't have that. When they were sure the fight was over and they were victorious, they torched the garage and everything inside.

"I hope Philly is dead when we get home. If he isn't, he's gonna be." Marco muttered as they pulled up in front of his house. He flicked his cigarette into the street and slammed the door behind him, leaning over the car into the backseat and grasping at Veronica. She squeaked when his skin brushed hers. "Come on now, kitten. We're home." He cradled her in his arms as he carried her over the threshold and into the ransacked house. Marco could only imagine the atrocities that occurred here tonight, that he had allowed to take place.

Philly was still unconscious on the floor, drooling on the shag carpet. "Make sure he's dead." Marco spat.

"Boss?" Jimmy questioned.

"Get him out of my sight!" Marco yelled, causing Veronica to flinch. He looked to her, sympathetically, deciding to carry her to the bedroom. He saw the mess they had made of his bedroom and it sickened him. "We're gonna get you cleaned up." He cooed, soothingly, even for him. He carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet, drawing her a bath. "Take your time, alright? I'm gonna help Jimmy clean this place up. I'll be just outside." He brushed her cheek, holding her gaze to his. She nodded feebly.

He closed the door behind him, picking up the bedroom the best he could, stripping the sheets and grabbing all the discarded clothing and carrying it to the kitchen, throwing it all in the washing machine. "The fuck can we do with this window?" He yelled to Jimmy, who he assumed was struggling to get Philly to his bedroom.

The drug addict cleared the corner and stared at the gaping whole in the wall. "Trash bag?" He shrugged.

"Don't just stand there, fucking help me!" Marco barked, digging for the box of bags under the sink. "Find me tape!" He ordered, waiting rather impatiently for the man to uncover the tape and help him cover the breezy opening. "Clean up the fucking glass." Marco muttered instead of a 'thank you.' He took another bag and started throwing away anything that looked like trash.

"Hey, Marco." Jimmy muttered, watching his boss intently as he grabbed up trash left and right.

"What?"

"She's alright, you know. You saved her."

"I fucking know that! You think I'm fucking stupid?"

"No, it's just… I don't think you're weak. You did the right thing."

Marco stared at his minion. He couldn't decide whether to hug him or hurt him. He settled for walking to the living room and shutting off the television before he straightened up the couch cushions and picked up a few beer bottles. He looked around, satisfied with how he'd cleaned up. He needed to check on Veronica.

He found her in a wet ball on the floor of his bedroom. She had managed to get dressed, though it didn't look like she had even bothered to use a towel to clean herself up. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"The sheets are gone." She choked out in a whisper.

"Be right back." He muttered, walking out to the closet and finding clean sheets. He made the bed quickly, methodically. She watched his every movement. He sighed when he finished, content with how he had managed to fix things so quickly. He turned to her, then, bending over and lifted her fragile form, laying her down on the clean sheet and lying beside her, holding her back firm against his chest, not letting go. "They didn't –" He began, biting his tongue, rethinking the question. "They didn't _hurt _you, did they?"

She shook her head gently, placing her delicate hand over his on her stomach. "I didn't mean for them to… I thought you'd be safe with Philly." He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. She didn't seem to react. "I'll fix everything. You'll see."

"Just say it." She whimpered. "Just say it, and I'll forgive you."

He looked at the back of her head, wondering what she meant, connecting the dots in silence. "I… I am. I'm sorry." He had hoped the words came out as sincerely as he meant them to. He couldn't remember the last time he had said them. He wasn't completely sure he ever did. But he did know that he meant them now, more than ever. He leaned into her necked, breathing against her damp skin, breathing her in.

She just nodded, clutching his hand more tightly, allowing him to love her. She knew it was true, even if he never said it. She knew it because she had felt it too.


	14. Chapter 14

**rancidamy: That's so sweet! Thank you so much! So glad you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Friendly reminder, there are only two chapters after this one. Here's the last little bit of smut before the inevitable! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco walked into his kitchen, finding Jimmy sitting at the table, giggling wildly and rocking in his chair. On the table there lay a small bag, slit open. A crystal-like white powder littered the table. It was obvious what was going on. "Why the fuck are you still here?" Marco asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Marco. I couldn't sleep." He stuttered.

"Did you even try?" Marco looked again, realizing he did not recognize the bags the heroin was in. "Where'd you get that?"

"Warehouse." He shrugged. "Seemed a pity to let it go to waste."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Jimmy? How much did you take?"

"All of it."

"Get it out of my fucking house, Jimmy! Go get rid of this shit!" He shouted. Jimmy jumped up, grabbing the drugs as fast as he could manage and running with them out the door.

Marco sat at his table, head in his hands, reminiscing about last night and how many ways he had fucked up.

"What's with all the fucking shouting?" He heard from a familiar voice. The owner of that voice rounded the corner and stared at the man at the table. "My head is fucking killing me!"

"You wish, you fat fuck. Do you even remember last night?" Marco flung a knife at Philly's head, barely missing and succeeding in wedging the blade of the knife in the kitchen cabinet behind his head. "Get out! Get out of my fucking sight, Philly! If you weren't my cousin, I would slit your fucking throat."

"Jeez, calm down. I'll go. Give you time to cool off." Philly pleaded. He grabbed his keys and left the house.

* * *

Veronica woke up when Marco stirred, finally freeing his arms from the grip of her hands, pulling from their spooning forms and shifting the bed as he arose.

She knew he would only go to the kitchen, walk through out the rest of the house, screaming and pointing fingers. She decided to stay in bed a while longer. She could hear him screaming, shouting, throwing things. She heard the distinct sound of breaking glass.

She would have to face him sooner or later. She knew that. She pulled herself from the bed, walking to the kitchen and finding the source of the smashing glass, his coffee mug, shattered against the side of the counter, the bitter brown liquid spilled across the floor.

"Marco." It slipped out like a sigh. He glanced up from the table, where his head was between his folded arms. She glided to the table, standing beside him, running her finger over her knuckles. He watched her, mesmerized by her actions. "You can stop beating yourself up now. I'm safe." She grabbed his hands, placing them on her back and turning him so he faced her. She inched closer and he instinctively pulled her onto his lap. "I'm always safe with you." She whispered.

"You ain't mad?"

"Not with you." She said honestly. "You knew the whole time, didn't you? About my dad?"

He looked down, not wanting to look her in the eye. "I didn't want to tell you." He said honestly, gripping her chin. "They're all dead. It's over now."

* * *

Jimmy worked his usual corners, trying to get rid of the shit like Marco told him. He kept telling himself he had taken too much, even for him. He knew exactly where to find him. The only other person in Sunset Park who was addicted like he was.

"Eyyy, Allie Boy!" He called as soon as he saw the tall Italian junky walk up. "Got some good shit for you today! You won't even believe this shit. It will blow your mind!"

Alphonse Anthony was sold. It didn't take much, in the first place. The mention of smack got his mouth to drooling and it was over. He invited the man over to sample his wares, bringing the rest of the drugs with him. _What better way to pass the time_, he thought.

* * *

"Marco." The name was frantic, coming from her lips. She hoped he understood the urgency as he kissed down her naked form, reclaiming her as his own.

He dipped his skilled tongue in her navel and her toes curled. He smirked up at her, aware of his affects. He continued his torturous descent to the apex of her thighs, kissing her inner thigh before he pried her moist slit open, delving into her folds with his tongue. She moaned, grasping at anything as she tried to gain purchase. She settled for the sheets, pulling the fittings from the corners of the bed as she bundled the cotton fabric in her hands.

The sight of her writhing beneath him was enough to send him over the edge and he groaned his frustration, his voice vibrating against her over sensitized clit as he continued his ministrations. Her thighs began to clench on his face, her dainty dancers feet on his shoulders, her tiny red painted toes digging into the flesh of his back. He wanted to take this from her. Claim one more thing that he could store with his other possessions. He wanted to make her feel better, remind her how he felt about her.

How he felt about her was certain. He imagined it was something like love. Whatever it was, it was certainly akin to what he imagined love to be.

He could feel her unraveling in his mouth, a few more skilled flicks of his tongue, his rough fingers curling inside of her slick channel. She clawed at his scalp now, finding it more effective than the sheets. She pulled him closer, ravaging her with his mouth until he sucked on her little bundle of nerves, causing her to come crashing down from the high he had created for her. He lapped at her a few more times as she muttered what sounded like a few curse words mixed in with his name.

He kissed her stomach, stopping to twirl his tongue around her nipples before his lips crashed hard into her, dominating her with want and need. She sighed heavily as he bit her neck. "No one will ever make you feel that good, again." His lips traveled upwards and he bit the shell of her ear. "I'm gonna ruin you."


	15. Chapter 15

**rancidamy: I've already started the sequel that goes along with the film! I'll post it along with the last chapter of this, probably tomorrow! Glad you like it!**

**MrsGooglyBear: Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so glad you like my writing! **

* * *

Marco and Veronica spent the rest of the afternoon playing house and found themselves falling asleep in each other's arms. Marco roused when his phone rang continuously. "What?" He spat into the receiver.

"Marco." It was Jimmy on the other end. "Marco, it's bad, man. I need your help."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, boss. It's bad, really bad."

"Fuck." Marco muttered, looking over at Veronica curled up in his bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He placed the phone on the receiver and rolled over, running his hand down her arm as he kissed her shoulder. "Kitten." He purred. Veronica moaned, rolling over to face him, smiling through half-opened eyes. "I have to go to Jimmy's."

"I'll go." She mumbled, half asleep. She sat up, holding the sheets up to her chest. Marco understood, not wanting to leave her in the house alone, even if she should be safe. He pulled himself reluctantly from bed and changed as Veronica did the same, not knowing what mess they were about to walk into.

* * *

Jimmy opened the door as soon as heard the knock. He was paranoid, still in the midst of his high. He frowned when he saw Veronica over Marco's shoulder.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Marco asked, pushing past him to the inside of his apartment. It didn't take long to notice what was wrong. "Aw, fuck!" Marco exclaimed.

"It had to be a hot shot." Jimmy muttered, rubbing his arms in anxiety.

Veronica slipped in the door and shut it quietly behind her. She gasped when she saw the man passed out on the couch. He was purple in color and seemed to not be breathing. "Is he…"

"Baby, go sit in the kitchen?" Marco asked. "We need to deal with this. We won't be long." She shuffled by them, not taking her eyes off the body as she took a seat at the table. "The fuck did you do?" He yelled at Jimmy.

"Shit, boss. I was getting rid of the product. It was just like you said. Allie came over to try some. He was gonna buy a heap of it. Then, the next thing I know, he ain't breathing no more."

"Fuck! How do we clean this up?" Marco asked aloud, mostly to himself.

"Leon's gonna be so pissed…" Jimmy muttered.

Marco groaned, looking around for some type of answer. "Okay, we're gonna take him to the club." Marco decided. "We'll let Leon find him there. He OD'd. Boy was a fucking junkie. His own stupid fault."

"You wanna carry him to the club?" Jimmy asked.

"What? You wanna call Leon and ask him to come pick up his dead brother here?"

"Shit! Why is this happening?" Jimmy said, stomping the floor.

"Help me get him to the car, will you? We can discuss your major fuck up after this."

They carried Allie down the stairs and to Jimmy's car in the rain, taking care not to disturb him as they drove him to the club and carried him inside.

"What the fuck?" Chris asked when he first saw the body.

"Shit, is he…" Vinnie asked, clearing the pool table so they could lay Allie down to rest.

"Yeah. Jimmy took drugs from the warehouse. Some of the shit was hot." Marco fumed. "Do me a favor? Call Leon." He asked.

"You've got to be kidding me, Marco. I ain't gonna do that!" Vinnie said.

"Well, someone better!"

"Yeah, alright boss. We're on it." Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"We're gonna go get rid of this hot shit. Clean the rest of this mess up." Marco said, walking out the door.

"All that scag…" Jimmy sighed, watching as the crystal disappeared down his toilet. "What a fucking waste…"

"What? You wanna be next?" Marco spat. "Teach you to fucking deal other people's shit."

"Marco?" Veronica yelled from the living room. She watched as Leon ran down the street. He had his brother draped over his arms. Marco and Jimmy came up behind her to watch the action unfold from just beyond her shoulders.

"I gotta see this!" Jimmy laughed, running outside with his freshly opened beer.

"Marco. I have to leave Brooklyn." Veronica sighed as soon as Jimmy was gone, turning to face him. "I want you to come with me. Back to the city." She watched his face for some type of reaction. He only stared blankly back.

"I'll go get him." Marco muttered, following Jimmy outside.

"Marco..." She quietly pleaded, reaching for his hand. His strong digits slipped from her grasp as he walked out of the apartment.

Jimmy sat on his stoop, laughing maniacally at the action taking place before him.

"MA!" Leon kept crying, over and over as he carried his brother's lifeless corpse down the street. He fell at the steps, holding his brother, still in his arms. The rain poured down around them, the thunder and lightning crashed, and life went on, despite the looming death.

Marco slipped out sometime during his little outburst and sat on the other side of the stoop, lighting a cigarette and watching Leon intently.

As soon as he spotted Marco, Leon snapped. "I warned you, Marco. I fucking warned you. I told you not to sell him drugs!" He cried, watching his every move.

Though he was watching the Anthony family grieve, mentally he was still in Jimmy's apartment.

Veronica couldn't be serious. He had a good thing going for him here. He hadn't been leader of the Vipers long. His boys needed him. The money was good. He wanted to support her, provide for her. He knew she said she only wanted him to move with her, but the gesture implied that he'd have to leave his "business" behind, too.

He loved her. He'd kill for her. Hell, he was convinced he'd even _die_ for her. But he couldn't leave the Vipers.


	16. Chapter 16

**PrincessPipi: Thanks so much!**

**MrsGooglyBear: Thanks once again! So glad you enjoyed all the small details!**

* * *

**I thought I had clarified, but I keep getting questions about this - YES there is a sequel. Since this is the last chapter, I went ahead and posted the first chapter of the sequel, _Venom_, for you guys because I'm such a nice person. Honestly, I was anticipating it myself. **

**I'm so glad this story was so well received and I hope you all follow it to the end. Thanks so much again for the love and support. Thanks to anyone that reviewed and for all the silent readers out there! **

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jimmy?" Marco asked as soon as he walked in the club. The stupid mother fucker owed him money and he hadn't seen him in three days, not since he left his apartment.

"No, daddy-o. Not in a few days." Vinnie said, looking up from the television. They were watching a horse race that they had placed bets on.

"Shit. You think he made a run for it?"

"I don't know if he's that stupid, boss."

Marco looked over the books, checking on his lucrative business ventures. "Can you bring these by tonight? I'm gonna go by Emilio's, check on things."

"Yeah, yeah. Ronnie go back to work today?" Vinnie sipped from his beer, looking back at his boss.

Marco nodded. "I don't know why. Couldn't talk her out of it."

"Want me to keep an eye out for Jimmy?"

"Yeah, you see him, have him find me. I'm done playing these fucking games."

* * *

Marco ignored the cop cars parked outside of the pizzeria. He figured, like him, they had just stopped by for a slice. As soon as he opened the door to the joint, though, he found a very different case.

The two officers had Veronica cornered against the counter, asking her questions. Her uncle, Nino, was just behind her at the counter. When the bell on the door rang as it was pushed open, she looked to Marco, her little eyes swelling with tears, wide with fear.

Seconds later, the officers followed her line of sight, only to see the perpetrator they had come searching for. "Marco Vendetti. We have a warrant here for your arrest." One of the officers came up behind him, cautiously.

"What the fuck is this about?" Marco yelled, pulling away from the man in uniform.

"We received testimony that you have been dealing drugs in Sunset Park. The same drugs that killed one; Alphonse Anthony." The officer explained, pulling out handcuffs. Another officer had to help wrestle Marco to the ground, pressing his shoulders into the black and white tiled floor as they strained to gain control of his hands.

Nino spoke out, "Like I was telling the officers, this is ridiculous. My niece has been with Marco all week. She would have noticed if he was dealing drugs."

"Miss, I'd like for you to come in for questioning." The lieutenant in front of her asked.

"I've answered all of your questions. There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"You're not under oath, Miss Marietti."

"You don't have to answer anything, Veronica!" Marco shouted, his cheek still pressed to the floor. The officer's jerked him upright, forcing him to his feet, now chained in handcuffs. "This is bullshit! You've got no fucking proof."

"We paid a visit to your house, Vendetti. We found more than enough to lock you away for a few years." They began escorting him to the back of one of the vehicles.

* * *

"So, Miss Marietti. My name is Officer Bryant. I just want to ask you a few questions."

Veronica's response was to stare at her hands, folded daintily on the table in front of her.

"Can you give your full name please?"

"Veronica Catarina Marietti."

"And your date of birth?"

"March 19, 1937."

"Just to confirm, you are over the age of 18?"

"Yes."

"I now need to caution you, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You moved here from Manhattan, is that right?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yes or no, Miss Marietti." He sighed.

"Yes."

He sighed, moving on to his next question. "You've been staying with your uncle; Nino Salvaciti?"

"That's correct."

"I also heard about your father. You have my condolences." She didn't acknowledge him, so he continued. "You've had a lot happen to you in the past few weeks. It must be a lot to deal with."

"Can we get on with the questions?"

"Yes, of course. I understand you're anxious, miss Marietti. I don't want to take up too much more of your time."

"Can I see Marco?"

"Miss Marietti, Marco Vendetti is being questioned himself. It won't be possible for you to see him anytime soon. We have enough evidence. He's going to get convicted."

"Then why am I even here?"

"May I continue?"

"Do whatever you need to do." She sighed.

"You met Marco recently?"

"A few days after I moved here." She nodded.

"Did he give you any reason to believe he was involved with illegal activities?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he mention selling drugs, using drugs, gambling, distribution of narcotics, bootlegging? Anything like that?"

"With all due respect, Officer Bryant, we rarely had time to talk. If we did talk, it certainly wasn't _work_ related."

The officer looked stunned for a moment, quickly gaining his composure and refuting her comments. "Miss Marietti, I find it odd that you would associate with someone like Marco Vendetti, especially after the unfortunate incident with your father."

"Officer Bryant, you don't know anything about me, my father, or my life. Marco didn't kill anyone, he doesn't sell drugs, he doesn't do drugs. He's been with me every day this week. I can account for every hour of every day if you'd like. My boyfriend didn't do anything wrong."

"Is there anything you would like to add or clarify?" He sighed, looking at his notes.

"No. I'd like to be able to leave."

"Very well, Miss Marietti. You're free to go." She stood slowly from the chair, pushing it back with a scrape and walked to the door, her heels clapping on the tile floor. She walked towards the front door and vaguely recognized Jimmy as he was ushered down the hall behind her.

* * *

"Vinnie!" Veronica ran through the door of the club.

"Hey, kiddo! We heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "Can we go in the back?" She asked quietly. She was well aware that every eye in the place was on her. She wasn't exactly sure where she stood. The Viper's fearless leader was incarcerated and she was just standing by the wayside.

"Yeah, sure." He took her hand, leading her through the door into the secret room she'd never seen. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm going back to Manhattan." She blurted out.

"Ronnie, none of these charges will stick. Marco will be out, soon."

"No, they have testimonials stating otherwise. The officers told me everything. They can't get the murder charges to stick, but they have enough evidence to convict him for distribution of illegal substances."

"Oh, Ronnie." He sighed, hating to see her so upset.

"I'm going back to Manhattan. I can't stay here. I just wanted to come say goodbye."

"There's nothing I can do to make you stay?"

"Vinnie, look. This wasn't supposed to be permanent. I was supposed to come to Brooklyn, earn some quick cash, and go back to Manhattan. I don't even know what I'm gonna do about any of this." She shook her head, staring at the ground.

"I'll talk to Philly. Marco has more than enough money to -"

"Forget it, Vinnie. I can't."

"Marco will kill me if you don't." He smirked knowingly. "Anything you need, he said. If anything happens to him, he told me and Philly to take care of anything you need. I think he meant if he was to die in the fight, but I guess this counts, too."

* * *

He picked up her bags and put them in the trunk of the cab. "Thanks for everything, Vinnie. I'll miss you the most." Veronica admitted, hugging her good friend in front of the cab. "Don't tell Philly." She whispered.

"Our little secret, Ronnie." He sneered. He handed her an envelope. "This should cover you for a while. You need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Are you sure I should -"

"I already told you, you're doing me a favor. Marco get's visitors every week and he wants to keep tabs on you. He'll kill me if I told him you didn't go to school. That'll only prolong the sentence." He smirked, then his face turned very serious. "Are you sure you don't want to visit with me? I could come and get you. It's only an hour from the city."

"I told you, I can't. Seeing him in the jumpsuit at the trial - that was enough for me." She whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"Aw, kiddo. Don't do this." He lifted her chin.

She didn't hesitate to embrace him a second time. "Vin, three years is a long time."

"It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

**There we have it! Sorry it was so choppy. Sometimes it just happens like that. **

**Once again, the first chapter of Venom, the highly anticipated sequel, is already posted. If you enjoyed, let me know, and feel free to pop over and read the second part. **


End file.
